Mirror, Mirror, in My Head
by Rozemistaker Hunters
Summary: Anak itu berdiri sendirian ditengah kobaran api. Senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Dia pikir, semua sudah selesai. Collab fic, chapter 1 here!


Yuuki : Hore!! Acc collab ini menghasilkan karya juga!!!*teriak girang*

Rin : *mojok*

Yuuki : Jangan mojok!! Cepet minta maaf!!!*narik Rin*

Rin : Minna gomen, sudah kabur dari FFn dan menghiatuskan semua karya...*membungkuk*

Yuuki : Hahaha, karena Yuuki nggak punya acc di FFn, jadi mohon bantuannya semua ya!*ngedip*

Rin : Minna, gomen...*nangis lebay*

Yuuki : Ara... Ara... Seme sejati kok nangis gitu?! Wokeh! Tanpa banyk bacot, let's begin!!*ngancungin telunjuk*

Rin : Happy read minna-san, un!*nyengir kuda*

* * *

Mirror, Mirror, in My Head

by : Rozemistaker Hunters

Yuuki Suigintou (Ide cerita, tukang ketik)

Rin Amber Hearnet (Bantu doa, tukang edit)

Disclamer : Naruto own by Kishimoto Masashi

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural/Mystery

Warning : OOC, AU

* * *

Anak itu berdiri sendirian ditengah kobaran api. Senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Dia pikir, semua sudah selesai.

" Dia belum mati"

" Syukurlah"

" Tapi, kalau dia belum mati..."

" Yang satunya juga belum mati?"

" Kemudian, kita apakan dia?"

" Tubuhnya sudah hancur, hanya ada satu cara agar dia selamat..."

" Kehidupan abadi yang dibayar dengan kebebasan..."

* * *

Who are you? I mean really you.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, 15 tahun. Seme tulen. Aku hidup di tahun 2134, masa depan bagimu tapi masa kini bagiku.

Masa depan. Masa yang dicapai, masa yang di impikan.

Nyatanya, masaku ini hanyalah masa biasa.

Bukan masa dimana semua kendaraan berubah menjadi anti-gravitasi, makanan dari udara, hewan dan tumbuhan dari besi.

Hanya sebuah masa dimana semuanya damai, semua bahagia, semua tenteram.

Karena, semua masa depan memiliki masa depan.

Sebuah cerita memiliki kelanjutan, dan saat kelanjutan itu menjadi cerita, cerita itu akan terus berlanjut…

* * *

Aku meminum habis segelas besar susu coklatku. Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa gelisah.

Bukan hari dimana ada ulangan,

Bukan hari-hari aneh,

Hanya senin biasa.

Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mengambil tas.

" Aku berangkat!" teriakku dari depan pintu.

* * *

" Ohayou!!!!!" sapaku didepan kelas.

" Kurang keras! Pakai toak aja sekalian!" kata Gaara sambil menutup kupingnya.

" Gomen…" katanku sambil menaruh tas di atas meja.

" Kau sudah bisa 'memanggilnya'?" tanya Gaara. Aku mendengus dan berkacak pinggang sambil memasang tampang -oh-i-am-not-really-interest-.

" Itu lagi… Kalau belum kenapa??"

" Kalau kau terus begini, kau akan terus di hina Neji…" kata Gaara.

" Siapa perduli? Lagipula aku tidak berminat 'memanggilnya'. Apa untungnya untukku? Sudah tahu keberadaannya pun cukup bagiku…" kataku.

Gaara menghela nafas. Ia menutup matanya sejenak dan terlihat sedikit berkonsentrasi.

Sesaat kemudian, ia membuka matanya dan menatapku tajam.

BRAK! Ia memukul meja.

" SASUKE!!! Dasar bodoh!!! Kau harus bisa memanggilnya!!! Kau tidak pernah tahu betapa bosannya berada didalam situ!!!!"

Perubahan sikap Gaara tidak membuatku kaget. Aku memandang bola mata hijau Gaara yang kini berubah.

" Sasori!!! Lama tidak bertemu!!!" aku menepuk pundak 'Gaara' yang ada dihadapanku.

* * *

100 tahun yang lalu, seorang bernama Namikaze Minato menemukan sebuah penemuan besar tentang rahasia dalam diri manusia.

Ternyata, setiap manusia di dunia ini. Sejak lahir, memiliki dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh.

Manusia terdiri dari dua bentuk roh dan satu wujud.

'Body', tubuh manusia.

'Soul', jiwa pemilik tubuh.

'Mind', jiwa yang muncul bersamaan dengan kelahiran 'soul'. Jiwa yang kuat, jiwa yang lahir untuk melindungi 'soul'. Jiwa yang tinggal di dalam bagian body yang bernama hati.

'Soul' dan 'Mind' adalah dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh. Setiap manusia memiliki 'Soul' dan 'Mind'.

'Soul' dan 'Mind' merupakan dua jiwa yang memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang. Namun umumnya, semua 'mind' memiliki koneksi lebih kuat dengan 'body' yang membuat semua 'mind' yang mengambil alih 'body' memiliki kemampuan fisik lebih kuat daripada 'soul'.

Hanya itu yang kuketahui.

Aku adalah 'soul', 'soul' yang selama lima belas tahun tidak pernah tahu seperti apa 'mind' yang bersemayam dalam hati ini.

* * *

" Eh? Apa ini??" aku memandang tumpukan buku-buku di hadapanku sambil menggigit ujung sumpit. Sekarang sedang jam makan siang.

" Jangan bodoh! Gaara terlalu membiarkanmu berbuat seenaknya! Jadinya dia membiarkanmu tidak mengeluarkan 'mind'! Sebagai 'mind', aku keberatan! Kau melanggar hak asasi 'mind', tauk!" Sasori berkacak pinggang. Sifatnya adalah suka berlebihan, berbeda dengan Gaara yang tidak suka repot dan memilih jadi pendengar saja.

" Hah??"

" Kau harus belajar! Mulai dari memanggil, bertukar kendali, mengeluarkan, dan berbicara! Ayolah, Sasuke!!!" Sasori menghela nafas(kuakui, lucu juga melihat ekspresi-ekspresi tadi keluar dari 'body' milik Gaara). Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara yang pelan, namun tegas. " Kau tidak tahu betapa sepinya dunia disana saat ini…"

" Eh?"

* * *

Aku membaca semua buku yang diberikan Sasori. Jangan tanya dia dapat darimana.

Selama ini, aku memang tidak pernah memangil 'mind', karena aku tidak bisa, dan aku tidak berminat. Kaa-san bilang, 'mind' yang belum pernah dipanggil sekalipun oleh 'soul' tidak akan hidup, hanya sebuah benda mati di hati 'body' ini.

Karena itu aku tidak pernah khawatir.

Aku membaca buku yang diberi Gaara dengan serius. Dan, pengacau datang.

" Wah… Kau nampak serius, Uchiha…" Neji tiba-tiba muncul.

" Hyuuga… Ada apa??" aku memasang senyum innocent.

" Kau membaca buku seperti ini? Apa kau tidak bisa memanggil 'mind'??" Neji mulai menggoda.

" Bukan begitu!!! Aku hanya malas memanggilnya di depan kalian!" Aku memalingkan muka. Berbohong.

" Ho???"

" Iya! Tadi malam… Aku terlalu lama memanggilnya, jadinya dia tidak bisa keluar sekarang. Lagipula… Kenapa dari dulu kau menanyakan hal itu terus?? Aku 'soul'! Dan aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa memanggil 'mind'! " aku mulai salah tingkah.

" Oh, ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bertukar kendali selama ini?"

" …"

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan 'exorcism'?" Neji memandangku tajam. Aku mulai keringat dingin.

" Ok, kapan?"

" Besok pagi…"

* * *

" Itu rencana terbodoh yang pernah kudengar!" Gaara membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Kami berdua sedang ada di rumahku

" Habis aku kesal! Selama ini dia menggodaku!"

" Tapi melakukan 'exorcism', Sasuke! Kau gila?? Kau bahkan tidak pernah memanggil 'mind'!"

" Memang apa itu?" aku penasaran. Gaara terdiam. Ia memegang pundakku

" Kau tanyakan saja pada mind," katanya. Ia lalu melanjutkan,

" Kau sudah belajar cara memanggilnya, kan? Coba praktekkan sekarang!" katanya. Aku menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

* * *

Aku memejamkan mataku, membayangkan ada sebuah cermin besar di hadapanku. Lalu, aku masuk kedalam cermin itu…

Konsentrasi…

Silau, cahanyanya terlalu terang…

Aku terbangun, memandang sekeliling. Sebuah perahu kecil di tengah danau tanpa ujung. Perahu itu berlayar tanpa pengemudi, mengikuti arus menuju lurus tak berujung.

Aku melihat sesosok tubuh yang berdiri diselimuti gelap. Kabut membuat semuanya buram, tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya masuk dan menerangi siluet didepanku.

Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning landak dan bermata biru terang.

" Sasuke…" panggil laki-laki itu.

" Y…ya??" jawabku ragu. Dia itu mendekat dan memukul kepalaku.

BUK! " ARGH!! Nani shitteru no?? Ano dobe!" protesku.

" Bodoh! Kau pikir aku hantu???" Dia berkacak pinggang.

" Eh??" aku mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

" Dasar 'soul' bodoh!" dia menghela nafas.

" Kau… siapa???" tanyaku.

" Naruto, 'mind' yang bersemayam dalam 'body' milikmu," kata laki-laki itu.

" 'Mind'? Maksudnya, aku berhasil memanggilmu??"

" Bodoh, kau tidak pernah memanggilku, kau hanya memberi tanda kalau kau siap bertemu denganku! Sekarang kita berada dalam hati milik 'body', 'body' milikmu! Ini duniaku, dunia 'mind'! Berarti aku yang memanggilmu, bodoh!" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya.

" Jangan panggil aku bodoh! Iya, aku akui aku memang tidak bisa memanggilmu! Tapi kau sudah terlanjur bangun… Um, aku Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke," kataku memperkenalkan diri.

Naruto duduk dihadapanku. " Ok, 'soul'. Apa yang membuatmu menemui setelah 15 tahun terakhir??" tanyanya.

" Uh... Sebelumnya, aku mau bertanya. Kau tahu soal... 'exorcism'?" tanyaku. Reaksinya diluar dugaan (setidaknya aku membayangkan reaksinya sama seperti Gaara). Dia malah tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

" Uh... Apa yang lucu??"

" Hahaha... Bodoh, kau langsung menanyakan itu di pertemuan pertama kita dalam 15 tahun terakhir? Kenapa? Kau ingin kita melakukan 'exorcism'?" tanyanya sambil mengelap air matanya, terlalu banyak tertawa.

" Memang itu apa?" tanyaku.

" Bagiku itu hanya permainan. Jangan tertawa, sebenarnya aku yang menciptakannya, " katanya sambil tersenyum bangga.

" USO!!"

" Uso ja nai. Aku ini sudah jadi mind sejak seratus tahun, tauk!"

" Ya ampun??!! Tua dong?" kataku disambut tendangannya.

* * *

" Sasuke!! Bangun!!" teriak Gaara.

" Eh?" aku terbangun, loh?

" Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?"

" Kenapa aku disini?" aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.

* * *

TuBiKontinyuu~~

* * *

Yuuki : Gaje...

Rin : Habis Yuuki yang bikin ide ceritanya...

Yuuki : Habis Rin nggak mau bantuin!!!*mencak-mencak*

Rin : Aku kan sudah bantu doa dan ngedit!!

Yuuki : Uh... Dasar. Minna! Kalau ada typo, salahkan Rin!*nunjuk-nunjuk*

Rin : Apaan, sih?! Jangan menimpakan kesalahan pada orang lain! Readers! Kalau ceritanya aneh, salahkan Yuuki!!

Readers : Salah kalian berdua, tauk!!!*lemparin gorengan*

Berdua : *sujud minta ampun*Gomenasai...

Rin : Ah, terserahlah! Review, ya!!*nyodorin boneka Kisame*

Yuuki : Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!! Yuuki Suigintou...

Rin : Dan Rin Amber Heartnet...

Berdua : Pamit. Matta!!*ngedip*

* * *

**Yuuki Suigintou**

**. **

**Rin Amber Hearnet.**

**o0o0o0 **

**Rozemistaker Hunters**


End file.
